Shinobi of The Zodiac
by Hakuryuken
Summary: The Third Hokage Sends Naruto and 9 other academy students beyond the veil for a whole new kind of training. Their goal is to become the first Shinboi of the Zodiac! Rated T for safety. Eventual NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobi of the Zodiac**

_**I know that some of you are probably going to yell at me to update Draconian Ninja. However I am stuck because the person I need to get in touch with for the character specs on Drago's third teammate hasn't gotten back to me. In the mean time, here is a Naruto Knights of the zodiac crossover that has been bouncing around in my head for awhile. So without further to do, here is chapter one of Shinobi of the Zodiac.**_

_**I do not own either knights of the zodiac or Naruto.**_

"Speaking"

'thinking"

It was the day of announcing the new students to be enrolled at the konoha ninja acadamey, and the sandaime hokage had a bombshell to drop on the new shinobi hopefuls.

"Attention Genin hopefuls! For years since the last great shinobi war, we have sought a means to guarantee our place as the strongest among the elemental nations. And today I am pleased to announce the names of the ten that are going to enable us to do just that! Know that if you name is called you will be subjected to training harsher than what some of our Jonin go through. Yet I have every hope that the names that I call will be able to succed where countless others have failed. These ten I believe will make proud guardians of the peace. I give you the names that I along with the councils have decided will partake in training beyond the veil that hides our nation from the rest of the world. When I call your name, please step forward to receive the location you will be training at."

At these words all the assembled students, both new rookies and those that had entered the academy a year earlier, anxiously held their breath to find out who would be going where. Some though, were more enthusiastic than others.

Once more the sandaime looked out at all the assembled students and had chuckle at the fast one he was about to pull on the unsuspecting council. He had heard from the man that had originally proposed sending off ten of his prospective gennin, especially his adopted grandson Naruto. When Sarutobi heard about the shield of Athena, to say the least he was shocked. If only his successor had been able to obtain such a powerful artifact, he might not have had to sacrifice himself.

Also when told about this alternate power source to chakra, called a cosmo, made him realize that one boy, a child whos coils were underdevolped, so that he couldnot use any gen or ninjutsu, would possibly be a powerful force after this type of training.

Clearing his throat, he began to read off the names of those who had been picked.

"Rock Lee, you have been chosen to depart beyond the veil. Sakura Haruno, You have been chosen to depart beyond the veil. Ino Yamanake, you have been chosen to depart beyond the veil. Neiji Hyuga, you have been chosen to depart beyond the veil. Hinata Hyuga, you have been chosen to depart beyond the veil. Shikamaru Nara, You have been chosen to depart beyond the veil." Before the aging Hokage could any further, a sigh of "troublesome" was heard from the young man whose name had just been called. As the Hokage was about to continue, a cry was heard from nearby "Kill the beast!" "Time to finish what the Yondaime started!" Before anything else could be heard however, the two chunin who had been trying to capture and kill one Uzumaki Naruto were silenced by their heads being removed from their necks by a cat masked Anbu. Back with the Hokage, he heard the commotion but no one else had, they were too busy chatting amongst themselves about whether or not the Uchiha would be sent beyond the veil for special training.

After acquiring the student's attention once again, the hokage continued reading: "Kiba Inuzuka you have been chosen to depart beyond the veil. Shino Aburame you have been chosen to depart beyond the veil. Choji Akikichi you have been chosen to depart beyond the veil."

After this everyone tensed to see who would be the last name called. The hokage paused knowing he had their complete and undivided attention. Everyone's, that is, except for a certain blonde haired youth who had energy in spades and chakra that put most jonin to shame.

"Come on Old Man, Hurry up and tell us who the last person is that's going beyond the veil as you put it!"

The Sandaime just chuckled at this knowing that he was going to be very busy soon, considering the last name on his list. On the other hand, he would be having fewer pranks pulled throughout the village.

"Funny you should pipe up Naruto, because YOU are the last name on my list."

Naruto summed up everyone's thoughts with his intelligent response to this statement "HUH?"

Sarutobi just chuckled as he made it official. "Yes, Naruto Uzumaki, you have been selected to depart beyond the veil.

"Furthermore, anyone whose name I called will not be enrolled in the academy here. Instead when you reach your destination, you will be trained not only in the arts and techniques of your new gifts, you will also be getting privately trained one on one over the basic shinobi arts. However, I do not think you will find the world into which you enter as easy to adjust as the one you are leaving. Each of you are also receiving a field promotion to Genin in light of the fact that in all likelihood, you will be training for at least 5 years. "

At this statement both Ino and Sakura looked horrified that they would be away from their precious Sasuke-kun for at least 5 years, even more shocked that thye were going to have to do some hard work just to come back to see him again.

Even more shocked was Naruto, not only was he going to be able to train for real away from people who hated him for some reason, but he was going to be training away from the Elemental countries entirely.

Sarutobi stared across the assembled students and their guardians, and said "Those students whose name I called, and your guardians, you have until the end of the week to say your goodbyes to your friends and family. Also, when you return from your training trips, we will have a tournament between the ten of you to see which of you has what it takes to perform missions for the village. Now, you are all dismissed except for Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee. I need to speak with both of you in private."

At that, everyone but the two boys left to say goodbye, and for the two fan girls, stalk Sasuke.

Once the two boys were alone with the sandaime, he began to speak to them, ensuring that he had a privacy barrier up. Sarutobi looked at the faces of the two young boys both wanting to know what was so important that he had to speak with them privately.

"Now what I am about to say to you both is an S – class law that was put into effect shortly after I took office for the second time. It involves the reason why you are hated so much, Naruto. Lee the reason I am going to tell this secret to you is because I feel that Naruto needs a friend he can share his burden with before he goes away from the village for 5 or more years."

Naruto looked at Sarutobi with hurt in his eyes as he said to his grandfather figure "You knew all along why they hated me, didn't you Ji-san? Why didn't you tell me before now?"

The Sandaime just sighed as he said "I did not tell you to protect from certain members of the council. They see you as a weapon for them to use on other villages at will. The reason you are hated is because you are the jailor of the Kyuubi that attacked on your birthday 8 years ago. However you are NOT the beast, you are merely a living breathing jail cell. However, when the Kyuubi wasn't on a rampage, it was a powerful guardian for whoever earned its favor. When Konoha was first founded, the Kyuubi made a vow that as long as one of Hasirama Senju 's descendents was in the village, it would not attack us. However, when my student Tsunade left, there were no more senju in the village so the kyuubi was free to attack whenever it wanted."

With that explanation out of the way Sarutobi saw a look of understanding run across each boys face. But seeing as he still had one more surprise for Naruto and another for Lee, he took a breath and began to speak to them again.

"Naruto and Lee, the others are going to find out where they are going to be training tomorrow however I am going to tell you both where you are going now. Naruto, you are going to a place called Greece, which if I understood the man who proposed this situation, is where all of the powers that the ten of you are going to try and obtain originated. The reason behind this is that at the shrine they have to their goddess Athena, there is a shield that is said to be able to destroy any evil demon that resides within a person, no matter what amount of power that demon has. Lee, you are going to a place called China, where the most physically powerful member of their order resides. That person will be able to train you to the point that one of your punches will be able to make a waterfall flow backwards."

Having said his piece, Sarutobi watched as the soon to be Shinobi of the Zodiac ran all the way to Naruto's favorite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen. Chuckling he made his way to his office in the Hokage tower, knowing that things were going to be very quiet without his adoptive grandson around to liven things up, but at least he was truly safe. 'Now', he thought with a sigh, 'if I can just figure out how Minato solved the paperwork problem, I can find true peace for myself."

_**Finally finished. This one took a life of its own faster than I expected it to. Also, could you please shoot me a PM where the Knights trained at? I can remember the 5 major bronzes as well as the Bear and Chameleon, but after that I don't remember where they trained. Next chapter will be a timeskip to when Naruto and Lee get back from training and the tournament , and I have already decided who gets which armor, so don't think that you can change that. But I would like your input on whether or not Orochimaru should offer Sasuke one of the black armor's in exchange for coming with him. Don't forget to review on the way out! Until next time, Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Everyone, I am BACK! Not only that here is the second chapter of my most popular story yet, Shinobi of the Zodiac! So, let's get going!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except the idea for the mix, that is mine.**_

_5 Years later__

It had been 5 years since the ten academy students had been sent beyond the veil, and the Sandaime had barely heard anything from any of their masters or his former charges. All he knew was that each of them had succeed in their training and the current Master of Sanctuary, as Sautobi's contact was know, had agreed to temporarily allow the ten new warriors to compete in thios tournament of the Stars, as it had become known. Many of the local Lords as well as quite a few foreign Daimyo's were eager to see just what these new techniques were capable of.

Many though were skeptical of Sarutobi's claims as far as what the new blood was capable of. He made sound as though even the weakest of these Saints, as he referred to the new warriors, were capable repeating Tsunade of the Sannin's infamous superstrength with ease. Not only that, Sarutobi made the claim that no chakra was used when they fought for real. Also it was recently discovered that by tapping into the power of his cosmo, the new Dragon saint was at last able to use Chakra. It was further rumored that each of the ten now held a summoning contract that was unique to the armor they used.

Nearing the gates of Konoha, however, there were two young men that were debating on what would make the better entrance to shock the living daylights out of a village of people that they hadn't heard a peep from for over 5 years.

"Lee, how many times do I have to tell you, if we go in wearing our cloths, not only will they think we are here to attack them, the others will have to put on their armor early, and we will have to fight before the tournament even started! We should just slip in over the walls and go make Jiji drop his porn book my godfather kept trying to get our sensei's to read. You would have thought that after being subjected to Sensei's Lightning plasma attack to his groin he would get the message!"

The speaker was about 5' 10 with no trace of fat anywhere on his body. He also had had a shock of sun kissed blonde hair that was barely kept in check. On his back was a large box with what appeared to be intricate carvings of some sort of winged beast. He wore baggy black pants and a tank top shirt that showed off his well developed abs. On the back of the shirt was embroidered a Golden lion's head. His eyes were such a deep blue that one could say that you were looking into the ocean after just glancing at them.

His companion however, was a different story entirely. He was an even 6 feet tall with fighter's tape that went all the way up his arms. He also had brown eyes so dark they were almost black, as well as a large box on his back, but was close to just setting it down to argue with one of his oldest friends. He also had a well developed 6-pack, and was also wearing a muscle shirt that showed it off very nicely. On the back of his shirt was an intricate design of a dragon's head. As the two of them were walking down the path from the capitol of Hi no Kuni, they had to rely on their increased speed, as well as their training from both of their Sensei's to avoid the fan girls that would try to swarm them.

Lee looked at his blonde friend, put down his box, and sighed when he saw that he was not kidding.

"Naruto, we are not going in over the wall. Didn't you pay any attention to your sensei when he talked about his childhood? How he and my sensei were orphans together? How the fence was electrified?"

Naruto just looked sheepish as he slowly nodded his head. He HAD actually paid attention to his sensei when he talked about the past. At first it was obvious that Naruto didn't have much tolerance for useless details about the past. His sensei however had told him that if he didn't pay attention as he listed some of the mistakes he had made when he was just starting out, he might end up dying by making the same mistakes. After that, Naruto paid much closer attention in class.

Sighing, Naruto had to admit that his friend was right. Going over the walls was probably suicide in the finest degree. It would be like taking on all twelve Gold Knights and the Master all at once by himself. Sure thanks to the fur ball's healing factor he MIGHT live, but it was still a bad idea.

Lee, seeing how bad his friend wanted to make an entrance came up with a plan that he was sure Naruto would like.

"Hey, Naruto, what if we were to summon our partner creatures? That way we could make an entrance even the Sannin couldn't top!"

Seeing as this plan would gather lots attention without the risk of death, Naruto immediately agreed. Not even five seconds later they were both making the same handseals at roughly the same speed. Finishing the fife seal sequence, they slammed their hands down and were quickly enveloped by twin clouds of Ninja smoke.

When the smoke cleared, next to the two of them were two summoned animals. Next to Lee was a green dragon with golden accents and a black eye patch over his left eye. This was Lee's favorite summon, and his name was Masmune. Next to Naruto was a blue-white stallion with bat like wings of the same coloration. His name was Magic and he was Naruto's favorite summon. The two pairs of friends looked at each other and then both had a grin that many would soon learn to fear –a grin that meant a prank was about to be pulled and Kami help whoever was their target.

"Anbu headquarters?"

"Anbu Headquarters."

"Sneezing powder in the face masks?"

"Sneezing powder in the face masks."

At this point Masamune spoke up, interrupting Naruto and Lee's plans for utter humiliation of the village's elite unit.

"Um, not that I don't enjoy a good prank at all,, and the one you guys are planning sounds epic, but didn't you summon Magic and I so you can make a big entrance and announce yourselves to the Hokage and your fellow saints in a spectacular way?"

At this point Naruto and Lee just stood there, having forgotten what they had originaly been arguing about.

"Sorry about that guys, it's just that I haven't pulled a prank in so long, the furball actually had to point out opportunities to pull a minor prank on Sensei. As you might of guessed I told her exactly where she could put her suggestions, conjured up an image of several dozen rabbits for her to chase and she quickly shut up. Especially since I made it so she actually had to hunt down each and every one of them."

Lee looked over at his first and for the most part only friend and said "Maybe we should use a four way jutsu to get their attention, since the summoning seems to have been ignored."

Naruto was about to say that it didn't matter what they did, they wouldn't feel the chakra when he noticed that he could actually see the gate just a little way past the clearing they were standing in.

"Um, Lee did you realize that the whole time we were talking we were still moving?"

Lee just looked bewildered until he too looked at the end of the clearing and saw the gate to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"No way were we moving since I put down my cloth! I would have realized it if my feet were still moving after I set it down!"

Quickly glancing over at their summons, only to get an indication that they too had no idea what was going on, they summoned their cloths to them and flared their cosmo, blazing it hot enough to let any enemy who could sense cosmos be aware that the Pegasus and Dragon Knights of Athena were aware something was going on.

Suddenly both Knights and their respective summons heard laughing. Not a quiet chuckle, but rather gut and side busting pee your pants laughter.

"Here I thought that you Knights or Saints or whatever you are were supposed to be aware of your surroundings at all times! Best Prank EVER!"

Out from the surrounding foliage came two ANBU – a cat and tiger mask – and plopped down next to the pair not the least bit intimidated by their armor.

NAruto looked at the cat masked ANBU and realized it was the same one who had rescued him from the mob 5 years ago before he left the village.

Seeing that the strange newcomers had put on the last two cloths that they had been sent out to obtain, the pair of ANBU decided to go ahead and escort them into the village. Naruto on the other hand had other ideas. Turning to his favorite summon, he asked him "Hey Magic, d you have enough space for two extra passengers?"

Snorting, Magic replied in the affirmative. Lee of course understood exactly what Naruto was suggesting and turned to his partner.

"Masamune, are you up for a little exercise?

A psychotic grin was his only response but Lee understood it mean "Let's do it."

Turning to the Anbu again Naruto told them exactly what he was planning to do.

He said "Now I am sure that the others are already here which means you already know that each of our Sensei's gave us a summoning contract to go with our cloth's powers and specialties. My Summoning contract is for the Pegasi clan. Lee's is for the Dragon clan. Now my test involved showing them my life until I received the contract as you might of guessed quite a few were ready to go into Konoha and wipe out large amounts of the civilian population. I convinced them not to, and they agreed to let me and if the summon feels like as many passengers as they can carry. Magic has agreed to carry myself and either of you, Neko, I would like to offer my ride to you as a thank you for saving my life 5 years ago. Tora, if you want ride, you will have to ride on Masamune on the ground, since his wings haven't come in yet."

Both ANBU gladly accepted the offer and soon Tora's screams of panic as well as Neko's screams of exhileration could be heard all the way in the Hokage's office.

Grinning quietly to himself, he made his way to the foot of the tower to welcome his adoptivbe grandson and his friend back into the village of his birth. Tomorrow he would gather all nine he had sent away and have them fight to display to the lords and Daimyos that their skills were beyond what most shinobi were capable of. But for now he would treat his grandson in all but blood to an all you can eat Ramen fest, and just enjoy his company again. Tomorrow the work would begin again.

_** And finished! Again the chapter seemed to take a life of its own and I was merely recording what had happened to it. Hopefully chapter three will be up soon, but no guarantees. I am still looking for the training locations for the other bronzes as well as a site where I can read Naruto consistently. A cookie to whoever figures out which Knight won't make an appearance till later! Goodbye until next time from HakuRyuKen! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here I am, back with Chapter three of Shinobi of the Zodiac. I know some of you have been waiting patiently for this, as well as guessing as to who the missing saint is. So far though, no one has gotten it right. Anyway, this chapter will be the last before the tournament arc, which will have only one fight in it per chapter. Since this will be my first time trying a fight scene, please have mercy and give me tips on how to improve. So now on with the chapter!**_

_**I still own nothing, except the plot and maybe a few Original attacks.**_

Zodiac Technique

As the pair of neo Saints entered the village that gave birth to them, the Sandaime himself came out of his tower to greet them. Although he had a lot of news to impart, he first had to discipline the Neo Dragon for terrorizing one of his best ANBU.

"Tora, Neko you are both dismissed. Pegasus – san and Dragon – san please remain with me, we have much to discuss and only a small amount of time to discuss it. Before we go any further could you please both dismiss your familiars?"

At this comment aimed more at Dragon than Pegasus, Masamune decided to speak for both him and his partner in mischief, at least in their current forms, and told the Sandaime that they would be leaving at once seeing as their purpose had been served.

Turning back to the two newest Knights of Athena that currently resided in Konohagakure no Sato, the Sandaime tried to figure out who they were. However because they were still in their cloths it would not be easy to do. Although Sarutobi had a good idea who they were seeing as every other child he had sent out had returned. Furthermore only one could have possibly attained the Pegasus cloth, if what his former student Jiraya had found out about the training locations was true.

However, before the Sandaime could say a word, the faces of the two young men instantly hardened before looking the way opposite of the Sandaime. They briefly gave each other a quick glance before Pegasus nodded.

However before the Pegasus knight could do anything, he dropped out of his fighting stance, and chuckled out loud.

The Sandaime was curious as to what had made the two young men tense up like that and then just relax without doing anything at all about the situation. Sarutobi considered everything he saw and heard for a moment. Then realizing that there were only two ways he was ever going to find out what had happened, and fully believing that you were never too old to learn something new, he took the easier and faster of the two options he was presented with: he asked the Pegasus Knight himself what had caught his attention so readily.

The answer he received was not what he had been expecting, although it did confirm that traces of the Old Naruto still existed in the Pegasus knight, even if it had been tempered into a more controllable force of power. Even though they did not use Chakra as much as most ninja, the power they wielded was several times more destructive and powerful if he understood things right.

Naruto the Pegasus answered the old man's questions with a slight hint of laughter in his eyes.

"It seems Jiji, that there are some here who don't like the fact that I am still alive and breathing after all these years. Probably see me as the vixen still. Morons, the lot of them I say. Anyway, there was a group of angry shinobi including, I sense, a particularly angry Uchiha clan member. Why they are angry at me I have no clue. They were about to come and demand that I remove myself from this place of heroes and noble warriors when they were trapped by Hinata-chan's Chains of Andromeda. Before I recognized her Cosmo, though I thought that Lee and I would have to take care of things our way and give you more paperwork to deal with. Speaking of which, are STILL fighting with the stupid thing on your own? Cause if you are have I got a trick for you! Tell you more about how to beat your nemesis later ok old man? CauseI still have to unpack, visit Ichiraku's, pay for Hinata-chan to enjoy yet another batch of cinnamon buns, as well as prepare for this tournament of the stars you have been sending letters to the sensei's about. Let me tell you, sensei was more nervous than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs when he heard about the tournament you're hosting for us Knights of Athena to fight in."

At this last bit of news the Sandaime had to chuckle having heard from the Master of Sanctuary himself just WHY the senseis were so nervous about it. Having various levels of knights attacking you just for participating in a tournament that ordinarily would have been fine does tend to make one a little paranoid.

As Naruto and Lee were walking away however, they heard a voice that, once they heard just what it was demanding, immediately put the owner of said voice on their growing list names that they would enjoy demonstrating some of their more potent techniques on. The Sandaime also heard the voice, and unlike the two Knights knew exactly who it belonged to.

Upon getting closer and hearing what was being said, Sarutobi let out a deep sigh of regret seeing just how far out of hand things were getting with the "Last Loyal Uchiha." Upon hearing even better what was going on Naruto turned to his Jiji and asked him a question that had it been asked about anyone else, he would have been shocked and outraged. As it was though, Naruto's asking whether or not he could "deal with the arrogant teme who dare order around one of Athena's Bronze knights" was extremely tempting to say the least.

Realizing that Naruto was simply being polite and could have easily done whatever he wanted to do to one Sasuke Uchiha without asking for his permission, Old Man Sarutobi gave Naruto the go ahead to do what it was he was planning.

Just as Sasuke was about to give Andromeda Hinata a very good reason to use her triangle chain on him, Naruto beat her to it, and sent a Comet Punch at him. Hinata, of course had seen it coming from a mile away, and had released the spoiled boy from her chains very quickly so he could feel the full impact of a hundred supersonic punches confined to one single spot. Seeing that the arrogant Uchiha was for the moment neatly neutralized, Hinata dropped the defensive stance she had taken up and walked over to the fallen Son of the Late Fugaku Uchiha. Leaning over to whisper in his ear she whispered a little too sweetly "That Uchiha-san was about 1% of the amount of damage Naruto-kun could have caused you if he wanted. Keep that in mind next time before you try to challenge one of the Knights of Athena. Also, another thing to remember is that when I am angry enough to attack, I have no limit on the range of my attack. So beware and fare thee well Uchiha – san."

Having said her piece Hinata then walked away from the heavily breathing and sore Uchiha on her way over to her Naruto-kun. Naruto, and Lee as well were smirking at how easy it was to bring down the jerk who had been trying to order around one of their Comrades in arms, as well as Naruto's fiancé due to a political araingment that came into play once Naruto learned of his heritage. He learned of this form the Kyuubi herself who, after being exposed to the shield of Athena felt great remorse and Told Naruto not only of the Political Arraignment between him, as the Son of Minato Namikaze, and the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata. She also informed him of the reason she attacked Konha.

Honestly though, Naruto didn't blame his resident Vixen at all. Heck he actually requested the master not send any of the other saints after the man who had achieved what was the most taboo thing for any human, no matter what the circumstances,. If this immortal caused anymore problems among the Elementals, Naruto wanted his team to have the first crack at him. Of course there was someone much more noticeable and far more aggravating on Sanctuary's poop list. That person being the Snake Sannin and one of the greatest traitors in the history of Konoha, Orochimaru.

But enoughabout the past, time was still moving, and they were still caught in its flow. Turning to see a still frowning Sarutobi, Naruto asked the question that was on his and Lee's minds ever since they re-entered the Veil that kept the elemental nations separate from the rest of the world.

"Ne, Jiji, I know we just got in and all but when do the fights start, and is everyone here this time? Because I for one do not want t have to deal with another shakedown like what happened to my sensei when he entered a tournament that was very similar to this one. Furthermore, what is this wonderful prize you have been advertising so heavily? I know it's not a gold cloth because sensei kept checking every single one every day for the last two months when he wasn't giving me training from hell. It was as if he expected one of them to just walk way on its own. Mind you, from what I hear from lee this was a common occurrence for almost all the senseis, his own being the exception. For some odd reason he never went more than five feet away from the waterfall he sat by when Lee was training. So three questions really about this upcoming tournament: Where is it, When is it, and What do we get if we win?"

The sandaime just smiled before talking to Naruto like a grandfather would tell eager grandchildren something that would get them moving faster than most old Fogies could keep up with, ninja being the exception.

"Well, Naruto, the main purpose of the Tournament of the Stars is to prove to local Lords And Daimyo's that you are indeed worthy of being Konoha Ninja. As for the grand prize, it is different for each person. For example, if you win the whole tournament Naruto-kun, you will be given free ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen stand for a full year. However if someone like Shikamaru were to win, his Mother would not be allowed to force him into doing anything extra that she thinks would make him more active. As for the place, it is to be held in the stadium that is usually used to host the final round of the chunin Exams. That is the only place that is big enough to hold all the people that we expext to show up. As for the when, It will begin the day after tomorrow so that all of you have time to prepare yourselves mentally as well as get used to being in konoha again. Oh, and before I forget , there are no psychopathic fighters bent on revenge in this tournament. In fact, I talked with the phoenix knight not to long after you arrived and was pleased to see that he was not what I was expecting. So, Naruto, you fight in two days but will find out who you are fighting tomorrow. Does that satisfy your curiosity for the time being?

Naruto just gave his adoptive grandfather a foxy grin before simply stating that Konoha had best prepare for the fights of a lifetime.

_**Finally finished. Man I don't know why but this chapter just didn't seem to want to come out. I don't know if I was suffering from writers block or what but it took me several months to get this thing anywhere near a respectable point. Next story to update will in all likelyhood be Kingdom Starforce as my friend has his third chapter finished and just needs to get it to me to get it posted. Also, as of this chapter the prize for the first two people who correctly guess Knight has changed. Instead of a wimpy internet cookie, the first person to get it right will have the option of finding out the entire cloth list for all of the Naruto characters OR they can find out what the matchups for the tournaments are going to be. Only applies to people who actually have an account and are not the ones I have kicked this idea around with. On that note, as of typing this it is 10' o clock and I have got to get some sleep soon or else I will be up for a very long time. Also, to my two friends on this site who know me in real life, we have got to get together sometime and hammer out details for our stories and the charecters in them. Untill you hear from me again, HakuRyuKen, OUT!**_


End file.
